Sailor Moon VS Astro Boy Vietnam War
by Nelson Amador
Summary: After defeating Queen Nehelenia, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask find a strange clue and they meet with Michael Elefun and Sailor Moon times travels back to May 21st 1968 to find Tobey Tenma/Astro Boy and convince him to help Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Things start getting bad as Queen Beryl hacks into Astro Boy uses him to kill Sailor Moon.


**Sailor Moon VS Astro Boy: Vietnam War**

 **As Serena keeps on living her life as Sailor Moon, She still has questions about her parent's death and Serena keeps on finding clues that from the year 1968. As Serena gets back to her apartment, Serena gets a phone call from a new scientist name Doctor Michael Elefun and he tells Serena that he knows where that old Robert Kennedy campaign sign was from and he tells her that it's from 1968 and Michael tells Serena a story about his father Dr. Donavon Elefun who use to work with a insane scientist name Dr. Tenma and about all the chaos that happened in 1968. As Serena, Rai, and Amy are in his office, Serena notices pictures of Tobey in his office and asks "who is this boy Michael?" Michael tells Serena that it's Tobey Tenma and that his father took care of Tobey when Dr. Tenma kicked him out of his house back in 1962. Serena asks Michael "what happened to him?..." Michael tells Serena that Tobey was not human at all and he was actually a robot and he had a lot of powers and abilities that no one else had and tells her about how his father and Dr. Tenma rebuild him and how Tobey became Astro Boy and tells Serena that Tobey could still be alive and that he died around 1981. Michael tells Serena that there is a chance to help him and maybe prevent his death from happening and to also stop the destruction that happened around 1968 and Serena could time travel back to May 21** **st** **1968 to rescue Tobey from the really sad and dramatic events of the 1960's. Michael tells Serena and rest of the Sailor Scouts that Dr. Tenma and his father were working on a really huge weapon back in 1968 that destroyed the Ministry of Science Company. Michael starts building a time machine for Serena, Amy, Raina, and Darien and Michael turns on the machine and all of a sudden, Serena, Darien, Raina, and Amy time traveled back to May 21** **st** **1968 and they start looking for Tobey.**

 **As they time traveled back to 1968, they end up landing on the grass flat on their face and they end up around New York City around Central Park. Also Luna comes along on this journey with the Sailor Scouts and Darien. Serena starts looking around and they notice that they are all wearing clothes from the 1960's and they start looking around and right away they notice the anti-war protestors protesting the Vietnam War and they notice a lot of black panther thugs as well and they start walking around Central Park looking for Tobey. As Serena, Amy, Raina, and Darien are walking, Luna notices a teenage boy with black hair sitting on the rock looking very depressed. Luna suggests to Serena that maybe that boy is Tobey and all of a sudden the Sailor Scouts start running to Tobey. Serena asks the boy if he is Tobey Tenma. Tobey looks up at them and makes eye contact and he is shell shocked and really angry at them very quick and says to "YES I am. What the hell do you guys want?!..." Serena remains clam and she tells Tobey that her friends and her are from the 21** **st** **century and Serena tells Tobey that the future is very awful and that the future is even worst then the events that happened in 1960's. Serena also mentions that Atlas gets built and how him and his dad are planning to destroy the world. Tobey listens to Serena but he says this to her.**

" **Look Serena, I would love to help you but there is nothing I can about it! My friends are dead, the whole country is after me because of my robot skills and nobody understands what I can do and I will never be accepted into society!"**

 **Serena asks him if Tobey is a robot. All of a sudden, Tobey jumps up and he starts blasting and hovering and he also fires a laser beam out of his finger. Serena right away is very fascinated by Tobey's gifts and ablates. Tobey also shows Serena and the rest of the Sailor Scouts his flying ability. Serena tells Tobey that he has really great powers and that he shouldn't give up being a superhero and tells him that the world needs somebody like him. Tobey snaps at Serena and tells her this**

" **Yeah right! You don't know what it's like to have a secret and to have people dis-respect you because you are different. I wanted to do well for my dad, my friends, my girlfriend, my country, but now my dad wants nothing to do with me, also my own country thinks I'm an embarrassment!"**

 **As Tobey is in rage, Tobey breaks down and he starts crying and tears are coming out of his eyes. Tobey tells Serena that he is sorry and that he has lost so much in his life and he just can't do it anymore. Serena tells Tobey that she also a secret and she tells Tobey that she lost her parents and that she has something to show him. All of a sudden, Serena raises her hand and Serena starts transforming into Sailor Moon. Tobey also gets really fascinated by Serena turning into Sailor Moon and fascinated by her moon powers and asks Serena if she is a robot. Serena tells Tobey that she is a sailor scout and that she was given her powers by the moon and that she can control any time of power by the moon. But importantly, Serena tells Tobey this**

" **But Tobey I'm going to need your help on what happened here and where we can go. Also you and me we change the wrong that happened but I'm going to need your help. Will you help you?"**

 **Tobey looks at Sailor Moon's hands and grabs her hand and Tobey tells Sailor Moon that he will help her. Tobey tells Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts that they will head to his pen-house in New York City. As they get to the pen-house Tobey tells Serena, Amy, and Rain and Darien to make them at home and he offers them something to eat. Luna jumps on the couch and tells Serena that they have to find out what happened. Serena tells Luna they haven't found out anything yet and that she is trying to find out the basic things. Tobey ends up baking cookies and making coffee for Serena, Raina, Amy, and Darien. Tobey tells them that he hoped they like cookies. Serena gets really happy and tells Tobey that she loves cookies. But as she says that, she asks a question to Tobey asking him what happened to his dad? Tobey tells Serena that he hasn't seen his dad and that he Dr. Tenma use to live in Upstate New York back when he really loved him and he tells Serena that he hasn't always lived in the pen house and that he use to live in Upstate New York before moving to the city. Tobey tells Serena that as his father found out that he was a robot, Dr. Tenma started loving him less and less and Dr. Tenma wanted a new song that was normal and because of this, Tobey also tells Serena that Dr. Tenma sold him to the circus. Serena asks Tobey where Dr. Tenma is now and Tobey tells Serena that his dad works for President Johnson and he is going to work with any candidate that is going to support his robot services. As Tobey is talking to Serena, Dr. Elefun shows up and says that he is back from Central park and that he brought friends over. Tobey introduces Serena, Raina, Amy, and Darien to Dr. Elefun. Serena is really happy to meet Dr. Elefun because of what his son has said about him. Dr. Elefun tells Serena that his robot work has been coming under fire by the anti-war protestors and tells Serena that Tobey has been hiding from them because they really hate robots. And also Elefun's plan has been coming under fire because of the war in Vietnam that has been happening. Serena asks Dr. Elefun if there was anybody who opposed the robot buildings Dr. Tenma was doing. Dr. Elefun tells Serena that Senator Robert Kennedy was against it and suggests to her that Tobey and her would go to him for more information. Serena tells Dr. Elefun that they are going to need a lot of help. Serena also tells Tobey that her friends also have the same type of powers that she has.**

 **Tobey goes to sleep and before he goes to sleep, Tobey looks at the view of New York City from his bedroom. Serena ends up walking into his room to comfort him and asks him if he has trouble sleeping. Tobey tells Serena that he has not been sleeping very well because of everything that he has done as Astro Boy, people just die and he feels like it's his fault. Serena hugs Tobey and asks him has he left someone important. Tobey says yes and he tells Serena that he lost his Nicki back in 1962 and how was she killed by an evil villain name Pluto and tells Serena that he has thought about her death many times. Serena tells Tobey that these things are not his fault and that some of these things. Serena tells Tobey about her dad getting killed and she still thinks about her dad a lot. Tobey points out to Serena that at least she has friends and tells her that he has no friends and is an outcast. Serena tells Tobey that he is not an outcast and tells him that he is very special and tells him that both her and Tobey have special gifts that they can use to help people. Tobey asks Serena if she is really sure. Serena tells Tobey that she knows so. Serena says good night to Tobey and Serena's leaves Tobey's bedroom. But as Tobey is sleeping, Tobey starts having nightmares and in his dreams, Tobey's nightmares have a lot of scary things happening, such as Washington DC burning up in flames, also in his dream, Tobey starts fighting a lot of hippies and anti-war protestors. Also in the nightmare as Tobey kills 45 hippies in his dreams, Tobey is just scarred and really scarred. All of a sudden in the last part of his dream, Sailor Moon shows up in his nightmare and a lot of national guardsmen show up and Sailor Moon is in front of them. All of a sudden Sailor Moon starts spraying magic at Tobey and Tobey starts transforms into Astro boy and in Tobey's nightmare Astro Boy starts fighting Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon kicks Astro boy in the face and she grabs Astro Boy by the neck and starts chocking him really badly. Also in the dream, Sailor Moon's eyes turn dark red and Sailor Moon throws Astro Boy and she gets out her moon staff and her moon powers start burning Astro Boy in flames and Astro Boy is screaming in terror and screaming in pain. Sailor Moon walks up to Astro Boy in the nightmare and says to Astro Boy**

" **NOBODY LIKES YOU TOBEY! YOU'RE A FREAK AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A FREAK AND PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS SAY THAT YOU ARE DIFFERENT!...IT'S TIME TO DIE!"**

 **Astro Boy ends up screaming in pain in the nightmare.**

 **Tobey wakes up from his nightmare and realizes that it was just a really bad dream.**

 **Later that day in Washington DC, Senator Kennedy is reading that has to do with robots. As the senator is reading the bill, another US senator shows up name Tom Phillips and Senator Kennedy tells him that he really does not understand this bill and tells him that they are losing the war in Vietnam every single day. Robert Kennedy also mentions that targeting robots is not going to solve anything and it's just going to create a lot more domestic chaos in the streets if the bill is passed. Phillips mentions to Kennedy that his brother wanted to end the war in Vietnam but also tells him that they have to continue this war and tells him that they have to uncover otherwise communism is going to destroy the United States. Kennedy tells Phillips that there has to be better options because of the hippies and Anti-war protestors protesting in the streets because of the war. Kennedy tells Phillips that he is not going to sign the bill into law. Kennedy walks back to his office in the senate chamber and he sets back at his desk. Kennedy presses the phone and he starts listen to his voice machine. All of a sudden, his secretary tells Kennedy that 2 kids are here to see him. Naturally, Kennedy welcomes them into his office and kids end up being Serena and Tobey and ask them what he can help them with? Tobey tells Senator Kennedy the reason that they are here is because they think Dr. Tenma is building robot bases and betraying the American people and they tell him that they think he is building another robot base. Kennedy says to them that is awful and that the last thing they need and tells them that a senator just give him a bill that had to with robots. Kennedy also tells both Serena and Tobey that if more robots are built that the nation is going to go into chaos. Senator Kennedy tells both Serena and Tobey that Senator Tom Phillips is working with Dr. Tenma and he is big supporter of President Johnson. Tobey tells Senator Kennedy that they have to find all the blue prints. Serena also asks Senator Kennedy if Phillips is around Washington DC. Kennedy tells Serena that Phillips goes to Maryland and his car goes to a limo that leads to a factory and he also tells her that It's heavily guarded. Tobey and Serena end up leaving Senator Kennedy's office in Washington DC and they start looking for Tom Phillips.**

 **Later that night, Phillips comes back to his private house and as he comes home, his house looks like a very scary rich house. Phillips comes home and he starts smoking a cigar and as he does this, his wife puts on a bathrobe and she puts her arms around his neck. His wife says to him that soon earth is going to be his planet and that the United States is going to destroy. Phillips agrees and he tells her that he can't stand Senator Kennedy and he can't stand what he wants to do. His wife tells Phillips that to leave the Senator with her and that her magic is going to crush him. Phillips's wife ends up leaving the room and she grabs a purple staff and raises her hand and all of a sudden Senator Phillips's wife's hair starts turning light red and her eyes turn red as well and it's reveled that senator Phillips is wife is Sailor Moon's Arch Enemy Queen Beryl. As Jessica Phillips transforms into Queen Beryl, a man wearing a 1960's style suit shows up and Queen Beryl tells him to spy on the Kennedys and man in the suit tells her that he will do it with pleasure. The man leaves the house and Jessica starts looking at the window.**

 **The next day around the afternoon, Serena and Tobey start heading to Tobey's old neighborhood in upstate New York. As Serena and Tobey get there they find out that Tobey's Pluto had not only destroyed the old neighborhood, but Dr. Tenma and a lot of evil robots destroyed it and that neighborhood had been abandoned and turned into a ghost town. Serena asks Tobey if this is hid old neighborhood and Tobey tells Serena that it is his old neighborhood and he tells her that he hasn't been around the neighborhood since Dr. Tenma kicked him out of the house. But as they walking around the neighborhood, they end up finding Tobey's old house and his old house is destroyed and torn apart and there are a lot of spider webs around the house and graffiti. Serena and Tobey start going into the house and as they are in the house, they notice right away that the house is really creepy looking and Tobey starts flashbacking to old memories of living in the house. As the two of them are walking, Serena notices a weak spot in the house and tells Tobey that he might want to come see this. Tobey walks to Serena and she tells Tobey that is might be a secret passage way to something. Serena ends up opening the door and Tobey asks Serena were it might lead to. Serena tells Tobey there is only one way to find out and as they go underground, Serena and Tobey starts transforming just in case they ran into evil people and Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and Tobey starts transforming into Astro Boy. Sailor Moon asks Astro Boy if that's how he always looks when he is crime fighting, Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon telling her this**

" **Yes it is. I always try to keep this part of me a secret from people"**

 **Sailor Moon and Astro Boy keep on walking and all of a sudden as they are walking, a lot of evil robots from the past start getting activated and the robot starts saying**

" **Destroy all humans!, Destroy All humans!, Destroy all humans!"**

 **Astro Boy protects Sailor Moon from the robots and he starts blasting laser cannons at the evil robots and all of a sudden, Sailor Moon and Astro Boy hear more evil robots coming towards them. Sailor Moon asks Astro Boy what is going on. Astro Boy tells Sailor Moon that he dosen't know and that whatever you do hold on tight!**

 **But as Astro Boy and Sailor Moon are backing up, another door opens up and that leads to a robot factory that Dr. Tenma built and Sailor Moon ends up falling down and they both start falling down on to different paths and they land on very different platforms and they start fighting evil robots and also evil monsters show up as well and they do a monster yell in front of Astro Boy. All of a sudden, the monsters try to attack Astro Boy and they try to attack him and Astro Boy avoids their hits and he does 4 summersaults to avoid their attacks and Astro Boy body slams one of the monsters and he starts firing laser cannons at the monster and 3 monsters get killed by the laser cannons. Another monster tries to punch Astro Boy in the face, Astro Boy ends punching the monster in the face and killing the monster.**

 **Sailor Moon ends up on another platform and as the monsters are coming towards her. Sailor Moon starts spraying a lot of her moon magic at the monsters. Sailor Moon does a backflip and Sailor Moon pulls her out moon staff and she sprays moon cosmic powers at the robots and the monster that are coming towards her. All of a sudden one of the robots starts firing flames at Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon ends up dodging the flames and Sailor Moon turns back and Sailor Moon starts spraying more of her moon magic at the monster and killing around 10 monsters. Another monster tries to attack Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon does another backflip and Sailor Moon kicks on the monster in the face and Sailor Moon sprays more moon magic at the monster and kills the monster.**

 **All of a sudden as Sailor Moon kills the monsters, a lot of thugs with guns show up guns and they start shooting at Sailor Moon and firing bullets at her, Sailor Moon pulls her out moon magic to protect herself from the bullets. Sailor Moon sprays her moon magic at the thugs and she whacks 4 of them in the face with her moon staff. Sailor Moon ends up falling down and Sailor Moon starts screaming as she is falling down. Astro Boy notices right away that Sailor Moon is falling down. Astro Boy starts flying up in the air and all of a sudden Astro Boy catches Sailor Moon in his arms. As Astro Boy lands on the ground, more robots, monsters, and thugs with guns show up, Astro Boy right away starts charging up his powers and Astro Boy's eyes turning blue in anger and Astro Boy starts fighting the thugs and punching them in the face and kicking them in the stomach, Sailor Moon starts fighting the robots and using her moon magic and sprays her magic and blasts the robots against the wall and Sailor Moon ends up blowing the evil robots up. As Sailor Moon and Astro Boy keep on fighting, Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy they have get out of this factory. As more of the thugs, monsters are robots are getting beaten up, Astro Boy starts blasting his laser cannons at the wall and Sailor Moon and Astro Boy start running out of the creepy robot factory that is under Tobey's old house. As Sailor Moon and Astro Boy escape from the house, Tobey's old house explodes into flames and Sailor Moon and Astro Boy turn back and they see Tobey's house burning up. Astro Boy tells Sailor Moon that it was really intense what they just saw and told her that he had not idea that there was a robot factory under his old house. Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy that they are going to need some help big time. Later that afternoon, Tobey and Serena end up going to central park and Tobey knows Raina and Amy and Darien but he finally meets Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask face to face and it's the first time that they meet Astro Boy as well. At first Sailor Mars does not really get along with Astro Boy because of his black hair and his hairdo. And things get so bad that Sailor Mars gets out her red stick. Sailor Moon comforts Sailor Mars and tells her that Astro Boy is on their side. Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask embrace Astro Boy right away. Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon if there is any leads so far. Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo mask that there are no leads so far but she tells him that Astro Boy and her found a robot factory that was underneath Tobey's old house and tells him that were even monsters inside the robot factory. Tuxedo Mask finds this fact hard to believe saying this**

" **That is crazy Serena. Monsters in the 60's? How could is that possible?"**

 **Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask that is what Astro Boy and her are trying to find out. Sailor Mercury asks Sailor Moon if there is a base that they could use? Astro Boy answers her question by saying that Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask can use his pen house in New York City. As they finally meet each other as Superheroes, they all head to Tobey's pen house and Tuxedo Mask is really impressed with Astro Boy's computer skills and all of a sudden the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Astro Boy start seeing all the world events from 1968 happening. Tuxedo Mask tells Astro Boy**

" **Wow, I don't know you survived all of this Tobey. This must have been a very hard time for you"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Tuxedo Mask saying**

" **You have no idea. I'm glad you and Serena are helping me because ever since my friends died I have lived my life very long for 7 years and I just the people that are working for my father to be brought to justice!"**

 **Tuxedo Mask tells Astro Boy that they will be brought to justice and he promises to him. As Tuxedo Mask and Astro Boy are looking at the computer, they start flipping through the channel and they find Senator Kennedy's announcement speech**

" **I am annocuing today my candidacy for the presidency of the United States. I do not run for the presidency to oppose any man, but to purpose new policy. I run because I am convinced that this country is on a perilous course and because I have such strong feelings about what must be done and I feel that I am obliged to do all that I can. I run to seek new policy, polices that end the blood shed in Vietnam and in our cities, polices that would close the gap that exist between black and white, between rich and poor, between young and old in this country and around the rest of the world. I run for the presidency because I want the Democratic Party and United States of America to stand for hope instead of despair. For reconciliation of then instead of drawling risk that were at war. I run because it is un-mistakenly clear that we can change these disastrous and divisive polices only be changing the men who are now making them"**

 **Tuxedo Mask asks Astro Boy what he is saying. Astro Boy tells Tuxedo Mask that he thinks that what Kennedy is saying Is going to withdrawal all the policies that President Johnson and Dr. Tenma have been doing in Vietnam and means they have to make sure nothing bad happens to the senator.**

 **Later that night, Phillips and his wife start watching Kennedy's announcement and says that there is no way Senator Kennedy is going to win the election. Phillips turns his head back and he asks Jason Pierce about the monsters that are being created. Pierce tells Phillips that the factory got destroyed by two people and tells him that Astro Boy and Sailor Moon destroyed the factory but he describes Astro Boy "Tenma's son"**

 **Jessica walks into the room and tells both of them that it sounds like they have two people that they need destroy. Pierce asks her "which one?" Jessica tells Jason that she can seduce Astro Boy and have him be under appreciated and that way they will be able to stop her and Phillips. Jessica walks over to another room and Jessica starts transforming into Queen Beryl and Jason ends up transforming into a sliver suit and Jason is reveled that he is Jadeite. Queen Beryl ends up telling Jadeite that they have a date tonight and Queen Beryl disappears into smoke.**

 **As Tobey is sleeping in his bed, Tobey starts having flashback dreams about Nicki and Tobey is flashbacking, all of a sudden, a giant purple hand grabs Tobey and the hands starts floating Tobey and Tobey ends up on top of the world trade center. Tobey ends up waking up and he notices right away that he on top of the world trade center and says "WHERE AM I?!..." Astro Boy gets up to get ready to blast a laser cannon and all of a sudden, Queen Beryl shows up and introduces herself and says very peacefully**

" **Hello Astro Boy…"**

 **Astro Boy is very shocked to see her because he hasn't seen Queen Beryl before and says to her right away**

" **who are you? Why did you bring me here?!..."**

 **Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that she brought him there because she wanted to have a little chat with him and Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that he is really special and also tells him that he is a very powerful for a young man of his age. Queen Beryl says to Astro Boy that she knows that it's like to have people look down on you. Astro Boy gets in anger right away and he starts charging up his laser cannons to attack Queen Beryl and says to her in anger**

" **YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!..."**

 **Queen Beryl explains to Astro Boy that she knows more about him then he knows about himself. Queen Beryl tells Astro for example about how Astro Boy really cares about Nicki and his friends and Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that she knows a lot about how Astro Boy really hates Dr. Tenma. Most importantly Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that Sailor Moon is not as nice he thinks she is. Astro Boy gets even more pissed off and tells Queen Beryl that she is lying and tells her that Serena, Luna, Darien and the rest of the Sailor Scouts have been really nice to him. Queen Beryl laughs at Astro Boy and tells him that his very misguided about Sailor Moon and tells Astro that that real truth is Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon that they don't really care about him and Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon have powers and they say they help people but in reality they are not good people and tells Astro Boy that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts are not as powerful as him. Most Importantly, Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy to join her and tells Astro Boy that together that she can give Astro Boy all the things that he wants. Queen Beryl starts using her magic and she starts showing a crystal ball to Astro Boy and Queen Beryl starts showing Astro Boy memoires of Nicki's death and other bad things that happened to Astro Boy. Astro Boy starts crying and he starts creaming and he says**

" **NO, NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE PLEASE NO!"**

 **all of a sudden Astro Boy starts crying and tears start coming out of eyes and Queen Beryl comforts Astro Boy and tells Astro Boy that Queen Beryl can show Astro Boy a much better future and Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy to release his powers and to do all the things that make you who you are. Queen Beryl tells Astro boy to let the hatred of criminals fallow within your brain and if he does this, Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that he will be best superhero ever and tells him that she could potential in him. Queen Beryl starts offering Astro Boy 2 choices. You can be on your own be the greatest hero in the history of man kind, or the best second best to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that he has choice and to think about it. Queen Beryl disappears in smoke and Astro Boy looks over New York City from the world trade center and Astro Boy jumps off the world trade center and he starts flying over the city and he notices a lot of thugs beating up a homeless person, Astro Boy lands on the ground to confront the thugs. As Astro Boy lands on the ground, he notices the thugs laughing at the homeless people and Astro Boy all of a sudden gets into a big ball of rage and Astro Boy starts walking closer and closer to the thugs. All of a sudden the thugs notice Astro Boy and they start taking out guns and knives and Astro Boy hands turn into laser cannons.**

 **All of a sudden in big rage, Astro Boy starts fighting the thugs that are making fun of the homeless people and Astro Boy starts attacking the thugs and he punches 5 of them in the face and he punches another thug in the face and punches him in the jaw and Astro Boy kicks the thug in the face and Astro boy kicks the thug in the balls and kicks him in the stomach, All of a sudden Astro Boy kicks the knife out of his hand Astro Boy picks up the knife and Astro Boy grunts his teeth and Astro Boy stabs in the thug in the head and blood starts coming out the thug's head. All of a sudden more Black Panther thugs start coming towards him and running at him. As they are about to attack him, Astro Boy ends up punching 9 of them in the face and thugs tries to attack, Astro Boy kicks more of them in the face and Astro Boy grunts his teeth in anger he starts blasting laser cannons and machine guns at the Black Panther thugs and Astro Boy starts blasting more weaponry at thugs and Astro Boy ends up killing 45 black panther thugs and some of the black panther thugs start running away from him and as they are running away from them, Astro Boy starts firing sun machine gun bullets out of his hands and kills 20 more black panther thugs. Astro Boy finds the last Black Panther thug and Astro Boy grabs him by the neck and he starts chocking him really badly and kills him. Throughout the rest of the night, Astro Boy starts beating up a log black panther thugs and anti-war protestors and Astro Boy starts beating them up and burning their hideouts in different locations. Astro Boy starts beating more criminals and killing them. All of a sudden as Astro Boy gets around Englewood and wats(American ghettos) a lot of policemen show and they tell Astro Boy**

" **PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

 **Astro Boy gets in anger and he yells at the police**

" **NO I DON'T!"**

 **Astro Boy gets even more rage and he starts firing more lasers out of his hands and Astro Boy starts killing 99 policemen and blowing up 400 police cars in flames and around the end of the night Astro boy killed around 30,000 Black Panther and Anti-war protestors and he end up killing 90,000 policemen.**

 **The next day, Serena, Raina and Amy start watching the news and they found out about these killing and Amy says that this terrible and asks Serena if Tobey could be doing all of this. Serena tells Amy that she doesn't know and thinks that Tobey would never do anything like this. Darien walks to Serena and reminds Serena that Tobey is a kid and sometimes kids don't think straight. Raina asks Serena if she has seen Tobey anywhere. Serena tells Raina that Tobey went to bed last night. Serena starts walking to Tobey's room and she finds out right away that Tobey is not in his room. Serena starts running out of Tobey's room in total shock and she tells Amy and Raina that Tobey is gone. Amy asks Serena how are they going to end up finding Tobey. Luna enters the room and tells the Sailor Scouts that there is something that Luna wants to show them.**

 **Luna and Serena walk into Tobey's bedroom and Luna climbs on Tobey's bed. Luna tells Serena that his room is not destroyed and tells Serena there is a real enemy that they might be facing and the enemy might be behind all of this. Serena is very confused at first and asks Luna what she means. Luna ends up telling Serena about Queen Beryl and that Queen Beryl could be out there somewhere and that they have to find Tobey and find him really fast. Luna hands Serena the moon wound that Sailor Moon might have to use. Sailor Moon starts using the moon wound and it starts beeping and it starts reveling where Tobey. As the moon counties beep very slowly the wound starts reveling that Tobey is in Los Angles, California. Luna tells Serena, Darien and the rest of the Sailor Scouts that Tobey is in Los Angles and Luna tells Serena that she must find him. Serena starts running to the elevator in the apartment building and Serena starts heading to Los Angles California to find Tobey**

 **Later that day, Tobey gets out of taxi car and Tobey wearing a 1960's suit, he sees a man in a suit and it ends up being Senator Phillips and Senator Kennedy waiting for him. Senator Kennedy tells Tobey that it's a pleasure to see him. Tobey tells him that he is welcome. Senator Kennedy tells Tobey that he saved his brother from an explosion that was at the ministry of science in upstate New York. Tobey tells Robert Kennedy answers him by saying yes and Tobey tells Senator Kennedy that his brother was a great man and tells Senator Kennedy that he can't stand President Johnson at all. Most importantly, Tobey tells Senator Kennedy that he is going to be a much better president then president Johnson. Senator Kennedy tells him thank you. Phillips interrupts and he asks Kennedy about how many votes do they plan on getting in California. Kennedy tells him he doesn't know but he is going to find a way.**

 **As the day goes on in LA, the 3 of them start going to a basketball game at the LA forum (old Los Angles Lakers Arena before they moved to Staples Center) and they start watching a basketball. Tobey tells Kennedy that Lakers are going to win and Kennedy tells Tobey that he is more a Boston Celtic fan because of Bill Russell. Tobey also adds to the conversation by saying he has Willis Red for the Knicks and Senator Kennedy tells Tobey this**

" **You know, I like you Tobey. You are a very good guy. And even though you're just a kid. I'm glad that you are able to protect me through all this chaos that is happening."**

 **Tobey tells Senator Kennedy that he is glad that he is able to get to know him. He also tells the senator that he plans to use my abilities to get rid of thugs and people that no respect for authority. And they continue watching the Lakers basketball game. As the game starts and goes underway, Serena walks into the LA Forum and she starts looking for her seats and she wears 1960's style clothing but Serena is not there to watch basketball, Serena starts walking around the arena and asking people and she starts showing a picture of Tobey to a lot of different people and as Serena is asking people, people keep saying no to her and Serena keeps on walking. Serena finally goes to her seat to watch the game and as she is watching the game, all of a sudden, Serena sees Tobey sitting with Senator Kennedy and Senator Phillips. But as Tobey is sitting with Senator Kennedy, Phillips leaves to go make a phone call. As Phillips leaves he makes a phone call to Jessica and Jessica asks him over the phone**

" **Is everything all ready for a huge bomb explosion?"**

 **Phillips tells her that everything is all set and ready to go. But as Phillips is done making his phone call, Sailor Moon shows up out of nowhere and she grabs Phillips by the neck and she starts chocking him really badly. As Sailor Moon is chocking him, Sailor Moon asks Phillips "Where is Queen Beryl?!..."**

 **Phillips tells Sailor Moon that he doesn't know what she is talking about. All of a sudden Sailor Moon throws him against the wall and Sailor Moon starts spraying moon magic at him and she starts killing him. Tobey hears the beating the up that is going on and Tobey starts transforming into Astro Boy to save Senator Phillips. Sailor Moon keeps on beating up Senator Phillips and tells him**

" **You better me before I burn your head off you scum head!"**

 **Astro Boy's eyes start turning blue and Astro Boy starts charging up his laser cannons and Astro Boy starts walking over in anger. All of a sudden police officers see Astro Boy walking and they notice who he is right away and Astro Boy fires machine guns out of his hands and kills 13 police officers and Astro Boy yells at Sailor Moon in anger to confront her**

" **GET AWAY FROM HIM SAILOR MOON!"**

 **Sailor Moon sees Astro Boy right away as Astro Boy's eyes are light blue and filled with anger and Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy this**

" **Tobey, please this man is not who you think he is. He is a bad buy. He is not on your side."**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon by saying this to her**

" **And your not either Serena!..."**

 **As Astro Boy says this, his powers start charging up more and more in full weaponry and Sailor Moon says this to Astro Boy**

" **Tobey, I don't want to hurt you and I'm here to save from a trap that is about to happen. Please come back to New York we can stop all this."**

 **Astro Boy ignores what Sailor Moon said and tells her this**

" **No Serena, there is nothing to stop. Queen Beryl told me everything about you and how you are selfish and think more about yourself and don't think about others!"**

 **Sailor Moon hesitates and but she puts her foot down and tells Tobey this**

" **Tobey, that is not true. Queen Beryl is lying to you. She wants to make you believe things that are impossible. Please Tobey."**

 **Astro Boy thinks about for a couple seconds and in a very blunt way he comes up with a very aggressive conclusion and he says this to Sailor Moon.**

" **That is the thing Serena. I want to be under your moon light anymore!"**

 **All of a sudden Astro Boy gets in really huge rage and he starts blasting laser cannons at Sailor Moon and he forces Sailor Moon against the wall and causes a huge explosion. Sailor Moon gets up and she gets out her pink staff and she starts firing at Astro Boy. But as Sailor Moon is firing her moon magic at Astro Boy, Sailor Moon finds out that her moon magic is only making Astro Boy stronger because Astro Boy is absorbing Sailor Moon's magic and turning her magic into blue core energy. All of a sudden, Astro Boy keeps on firing more laser cannons at Sailor Moon and he starts blasting 19 lasers at Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon avoids all of Astro Boy's laser cannons. Sailor Moon kicks Astro Boy in the face and Sailor Moon punches Astro Boy in the face and punches him in the stomach. Sailor Moon sprays more of her magic at Astro Boy and forces him against the ground, as Astro Boy is knocked out, Queen Beryl shows up and she starts creating monsters around the LA Forum and as she creates the monster, a lot of people are running of the LA Forum in complete panic and people are screaming in terror. Sailor Moon gets into a fight with the monsters and the people in the stands start turning into monsters. Sailor Moon starts fighting the monsters and Sailor Moon uses her moon wound, Sailor Moon punches 4 of the monsters in the face and whacks another monster in the face with her moon wound and she starts using her moon magic on the monsters and Sailor Moon ends up killing around 33 monsters and Sailor Moon starts looking around the LA Forum to see if there are any monsters to fight.**

 **But all of a sudden, Astro Boy wakes up and Astro Boy is even more stronger from Sailor Moon's magic and all of a sudden Astro Boy lands on the ground really hard from Sailor Moon turns back and she starts out her moon wound and she starts charging up her moon powers and Astro Boy's face is filled with anger and Astro Boy has a very pissed off look on his face. Astro Boy says this to Sailor Moon as he is walking towards her**

" **Finally it all comes down to this, hero vs hero!"**

 **Sailor Moon says to Astro Boy to comfort him**

" **Don't do this Tobey. Please remember Nicki and your friends. They would never want you to do anything like this!"**

 **Astro Boy gets even more angry at Sailor Moon and tells her this**

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP! You know nothing about my fucking life. You know Serena, I really thought you were my friend but it turns out you just only care about yourself and maybe the reason you time traveled back to 1968 is because you wanted to take a lot of credit for yourself!"**

 **All of a sudden, Sailor Moon takes out her moon staff and she starts powering up her moon staff from the sky and the LA Forum roof starts breaking down. Astro Boy has a pissed look on his face and Astro Boy starts charging up his powers. Astro Boy yells in rage and he starts firing a lot of laser cannons at Sailor Moon and Astro Boy starts firing lasers at Sailor Moon out of his eyes. Sailor Moon dodges all of the lasers that Astro Boy is firing at her, Sailor Moon uses her moon magic and she starts spraying her moon magic at Astro Boy and starts blasting her magic at him and forces Astro Boy against the wall. All of a sudden Sailor Moon starts using her hands to absorb more powers from the moon and all of a sudden there is thunder and lighting. Sailor Moon sprays more of her moon magic at Astro Boy and Astro Boy gets electrocuted really badly by Sailor Moon's magic. Astro Boy gets up really quick and Astro Boy uses one of his fingers and he starts firing power out of fingers. Astro Boy fires more lasers at Sailor Moon and Astro Boy's lasers hit Sailor Moon really badly. Sailor Moon fires back at Astro Boy by using her moon powers Sailor Moon's staff starts absorbing the power of the moon and all of a sudden Sailor Moon starts firing a lot of her magic at Astro Boy, Astro Boy gets hit really hard, and gets forced against the wall, Astro Boy tries to punch Sailor Moon in the face and throws 16 punches at her while yelling, Sailor Moon uses her beauty and elegance to avoid Astro Boy's punches and all of a sudden Sailor Moon kicks Astro Boy in the face really hard and Sailor Moon gives Astro Boy a huge black eye. Sailor Moon punches Astro Boy in the face and kicks him in the stomach and Astro Boy starts grunting in pain.**

 **Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy this**

" **I really didn't want to do any of this Tobey."**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon telling her this**

" **Yes you did. You and your Sailor Scouts don't care about me at all or what I had. You guys just want to take everything away from me!"**

 **Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy this**

" **That is not true Tobey. We just really want to help you…Astro Boy"**

 **Astro Boy gets even angrier and he starts yelling in rage and Astro Boy blasts a huge laser bomb at Sailor Moon and Astro Boy forces Sailor Moon against the wall and the laser bomb starts burning Sailor Moon's costume. All of a sudden, the LA Forum explodes into flames and people start getting out of the forum and finding safety and more people are going nuts. As the LA forum is burned to the ground, Astro Boy walks over a lot of rocks are pilled up on Sailor Moon and Astro Boy says this**

" **Good Bye Sailor Moon!..."**

 **Astro Boy flies off into the sky and he starts escaping and Astro Boy keeps on flying. Sailor Moon transforms back into Serena Serenity and Serena ends up being trapped inside the burned up LA Forum and Serena is butt naked. All of a sudden Serena uses her moon powers to break out of the broken down LA forum and all of a sudden a lot of news cameras are around the LA Forum and all of a sudden they see Serena naked and news reporters are starting to take pictures of her and the reporters are just asking Serena a lot of really dumb questions and Serena starts running away from the news reporters and as Serena is running, a lot of policemen and national guardsman start chasing her. As Serena is streaking around Los Angles running to safety, more national guard helicopters and police helicopters start showing up and the police try to arrest Serena, Serena ends up using her moon powers to knock out the policemen, one of the national guardsman grabs Serena and Serena punches one of them in the face and she sprays more of her moon magic at the police and national guardsmen another policemen tries to whack Serena in the face, Serena kicks another policemen in the face and she starts running and running and more police and the national guard are after her. All of a sudden the National Guard helicopters start firing a lot of machine guns at Serena, Serena starts firing her moon magic at the helicopters and 5 helicopters end up getting burned up and destroyed really badly. Luna sees Serena going into an abandon warehouse in Los Angles and Serena starts hiding from the police and the National Guard Luna tells Serena that her and the Sailor Scouts saw Serena on the news and she asks where Tobey is. Serena tells Luna that Tobey escaped and he thought that they didn't care about him and that Queen Beryl got to him. Serena asks Luna to get here some clothes to wear since she came out of the LA forum naked. Luna tells Serena that she will tell Raina and Amy to get to LA really quick.**

 **Later that day, Queen Beryl ends up on the roof of the ambassador hotel and she starts looking down at the city of Los Angles and Queen Beryl says this**

" **It is really time to turn this world into darkness. And now I have Sailor Moon on the ropes and Astro Boy is working for me there is nothing Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts can do about it"**

 **All of a sudden Jadeite shows up from the shadows and says this to Queen Beryl**

" **It really sounds like we are going to rule this planet and history as we know it will be ours. "**

 **Jadeiete asks Queen Beryl if there is anything else that he can do? Queen Beryl says yes and Queen Beryl tells Jadeite this**

" **yes, I want to hire somebody to kill Senator Kennedy and when that happens that will cause a lot of chaos and tension to go even higher between Sailor Moon and Astro Boy"**

 **Jadeite leaves the rooftop, and Queen Beryl starts looking at a crystal ball and she sees Sailor Moon heading to a hideout.**

 **As night time comes around, Serena breaks into a department store and Serena starts stealing some clothes Serena starts putting on more 1960's style clothing. Luna tells Serena that they have to find a plan to save Tobey because Queen Beryl is setting Tobey on the wrong path. Serena tells Luna that Tobey is way too powerful and I don't know how they are going to stop him. Luna tells Serena that she is not telling her to stop him and reminds Serena that Tobey is a kid and he just confused. Serena tells Luna that now a lot of police are after her because of what happened to the LA forum. All of a sudden, Darien, Amy, and Raina show up. Darien tells Serena that they came just in time. Amy tells Serena that Tobey has been hacked and she thinks it's very sad. Raina gets tough right away about the situation and says this**

" **Look I know it's sad. But we have to go after Tobey if that means killing him!"**

 **Serena disagrees with Raina right away and tells Raina this**

" **Raina, Tobey is not a bad guy we just need to talk to him. Look I use to be a lot like him and just because he has gone rouge does mean we kill him."**

 **Darien defends Serena right away saying this**

" **Sailor Moon is right. Tobey is still one of us. We just have to find out where Queen Beryl is sending him."**

 **Tobey wakes up the next day and he takes a shower and as Tobey is done taking a shower, Tobey looks on the calendar and the dates shows "June 6** **th** **1968"**

 **All of a sudden Senator Kennedy walks into the room and Senator Kennedy is glad to see Tobey and is glad that Tobey is up. Senator Kennedy tells Tobey that he hopes that he can win the California primary and most importantly Senator Kennedy tells Tobey that he wants him by his side. Tobey thanks the Senator tells him that even if he doesn't win that it was a huge pleasure working for him. All of a sudden Phillips shows up and tells Senator Kennedy that his car is waiting. Kennedy tells Tobey that they should get going. All of a sudden Kennedy, Phillips and Tobey start going into a limo and they start heading to other places in Los Angles to campaign. As Kennedy starts campaigning, they got to a street in LA and Kennedy starts seeing a sea of roaring people and Kennedy all of a sudden stands on top of limo and Robert Kennedy starts delivering a speech**

" **My fellow Americans, today is going to be a new day as today we vote either to continue the politics of yesterday or we can choice to move in a different direction. My plan and my morals are clear. We must end the war in Vietnam and bring government closer to the people. We must choice the right and clear answer in this election for our children, our youth, and the non-shouters, the forgotten Americans. I also will make sure this economy is improved with the imagination of all people black, white, republican or democrat, and youth and working class. We must build a new American generation that my brother dreamed about and with your support we can make that happen. Thank you my fellow Americans and god bless the United States of America!"**

 **All of a sudden the crowd is just going nuts and going crazy and they start shouting "RFK, RFK, RFK, RFK!"**

 **As the crowd is cheering like crazy, Tobey starts flashbacking to John Kennedy's assignation and Tobey starts capturing Robert Kennedy's image with his robot brain. As Tobey Is on the stage as a bodyguard, Tobey notices right away that Serena and Amy are in the crowd wearing 1960's style clothing. But as he pays attention to this, Jessica is also in the crowd and Jessica starts talking to Sirhan Sirhan and she gives him 5,000$.**

 **The limo starts taking them back to the Ambassador hotel in LA and Robert Kennedy and his wife Ethel Kennedy show up on the stage with people cheering in support. All of a sudden, people start shouting the Senator's last name 15 times. As people are cheering for Kennedy, Serena, Amy, Raina, and Darien show up and see Kennedy's victory speech from far away. As the crowd noise starts dying down, Kennedy starts making his victory speech.**

" **Thank you very much. Thank you very much. I just want to take—can you heart—you can't hear? Can we get something that works? Just one moment. Can you hear on any of these? I want to first express my high regard to Don Drysdale who pitched his sixth straight shut out tonight and I hope that we have good fortune in our campaign. Could I express my appreciation to him to a number of people first? To Jess Unruh for all he did and I express my appreciation to him for his friendship and his during the campaign for his continued perservance and his effort and for all those who have associated with him. I'll be always be very grateful."**

 **As Kennedy keeps on making his speech, Serena notices right away that Sirhan Sirhan with a gun going into the kitchen and sees Jessica transform into Queen Beryl and Serena tells Amy and Raina that he is going to kill the Senator. All of a sudden, Serena, Amy, and Raina they start running in very different directions to surround the areas in the ambassador hotel but as they are doing this. Kennedy keeps on delivering his speech**

" **To my old friend if I may to Rafer Johnson who is here. Any to Rosie Greer who said that he'd take care of anybody who didn't vote for me. In a kind way because that's we are. And if I want to if I may, to just take moment more of your time to express my appreciation to Paul Shrake, who worked so hard and all the other members of the labor organizations and members of the labor unions. I am very grateful both to him for what he's done and the effort that that he's made on behalf of working man here in the state of California."**

 **As Kennedy keeps on making his speech, Serena goes into the kitchen and Sirhan Sirhan is hiding in the kitchen as the speech goes on. As the speech is going on, Tobey starts hearing Serena fighting Sirhan Sirhan with his robot hearing. All of a sudden Serena uses her moon magic to blind Sirhan Sirhan in the eyes. Serena then tackles Sirhan Sirhan and the Serena sees the Senator from behind as his speech gets to the last part.**

" **I was campaign manager eight years ago, I know what a different kind of effort and that kind of commitment made. I thank all of you. Mayor Yorty has just sent me a message that we've been here too long already. So my thanks to all of you and on to Chicago lets win there!"**

 **As Kennedy makes the last part in his speech, the crowd starts going nuts and more people start going crazy. All of a sudden Ethal and Robert Kennedy go into the kitchen.**

 **All of a sudden Sirhan Sirhan slaps Serena in the face and pushes her against the wall and takes out a gun and all of a sudden, Sirhan shots Robert Kennedy in the head and blood starts coming out of his head. As this happens, a lot of people around Kennedy start going nuts and Tobey right away he starts running into the kitchen and Tobey all of a sudden grabs the Senator in his arms and Tobey starts crying and tears start coming out of his eyes and people are going crazy around him. As Tobey is hugging the dead Senator in his arms, Tobey sees Serena running and as Tobey sees Serena running, Tobey starts getting in rage and he starts really angry over Senator Kennedy's death to the point where he thinks Sailor Moon killed Senator Kennedy and Tobey starts grunting in anger and all of a sudden Tobey screams and yells in anger**

" **HEY THAT GIRL IN THE BLONDE HAIR KILLED SENATOR KENNEDY SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE AND ARREST HER!"**

 **as Tobey says all of this, the crowd starts going wild and starts going even more nuts and the LA police department show up and in anger, Tobey starts running after Serena and as Tobey is running, Tobey starts taking off his suit and tie and he starts transforming into Astro Boy. As Serena gets outside, she tries to catch her breath. But all of a sudden Astro Boy kicks Serena in the face and forces her against a beaten up police car and Astro Boy ends up saying this her.**

" **I should know it was you that killed the Senator! What more do you want to take away from me!..."**

 **Serena ends up saying this to Astro Boy**

" **I didn't kill Senator Kennedy Tobey. You're not thinking straight. Queen Beryl is using you Tobey for her own game."**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon in a very pissed off way**

" **Why the hell should I believe all those things!? You and sailor scouts have said where all lies and now I'm going to turn you into MOON DUST!..."**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy yells in anger and he starts blasting his laser cannons and Serena avoids all the laser cannon missiles and Serena starts transforming into Sailor Moon and says "moon comic power!" as Sailor Moon is done transforming into Sailor Moon, a lot of Vietnam protestors show up and they start protesting in anger as they learn that Senator Kennedy has been killed and they start yelling in front of the Ambassador hotel.**

" **STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM!, BRING OUR TROOPS HOME!, STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM!, BRING OUR TROOPS HOME!"**

 **All of a sudden Sailor Moon and Astro Boy see 900,000 anti-war protestors protesting. Also more policemen, National Guard and a lot of military soilders show up and Astro Boy and Sailor Moon see 99 Vietnam helicopters above their heads. Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy this before they start fighting**

" **I don't want to go on this path. Killing bad people will not bring you happiness!"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon saying this**

" **Happiness was never an option!"**

 **all of a sudden Astro Boy starts firing a lot of laser cannons at Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon dodges all of Astro Boy's attacks and all of a sudden, Sailor Moon starts creating moon powered force fields and all of a sudden the force field starts making Astro Boy even more stronger. All of a sudden Sailor Moon with all her might, starts firing a moon energy back at Astro Boy and Astro Boy gets hit really hard. Sailor Moon jumps up in the air and Sailor Moon punches Astro Boy in the face 9 times, Astro Boy grabs Sailor Moon's right foot and throws Sailor Moon against a building, all of a sudden Astro Boy jumps up in the air and he tires to create an engry room and it causes a fire burning 5 buildings in flames. Sailor Moon starts using her moon magic and she starts blasting Astro Boy more of her moon magic and Astro Boy gets burned up really badly and it starts showing of Astro Boy's robot skeleton.**

 **Astro Boy gets up an angry look on his face and he starts machine guns out of his hands, Astro Boy starts firing the machine guns at the policemen and he starts firing deadly bullets at them and Astro Boy ends up killing 99 policemen. All of a sudden, Astro Boy starts charging up his laser cannons and he starts firing them at the anti-war protestors and Astro Boy ends up killing 900 hippie protestors.**

 **Sailor Moon uses her beautiful magic to turn Astro Boy's bullets into moon dust. Sailor Moon whacks Astro Boy in the head with her moon staff and Sailor Moon starts burning Astro Boy's hand really bad and Astro Boy starts screaming in pain. Astro Boy blasts another laser cannon at Sailor Moon and forces Sailor Moon against a destroyed car. Astro Boy jumps up in the air really high and he tries to smash Sailor Moon really hard with his fists and Astro Boy makes a huge explosion in flames. All of a sudden, Sailor Moon throws her moon tiara at Astro Boy and Sailor Moon's Tiara starts burning Astro Boy's chest. But all of a sudden with a lot of aggression grabs Sailor Moon's tiara and stomps on it and Sailor Moon runs at him and Astro Boy says this to Sailor Moon**

" **You really think your little gadgets are going to work against me?! Everything you do with her moon cosmic powers!, I get even stronger!"**

 **Sailor Moon says this to Astro Boy**

" **Tobey, you need to stop this. Your personality is getting out of control and your going to end up killing a lot of people!"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon saying this**

" **No Serena, you want me to stop but I know you want me to 2** **nd** **best to you. And it's never going to happen."**

 **But all of a sudden 900 policemen show up with guns loaded to fire at Sailor Moon and Astro Boy and the police officer says to Astro Boy**

" **Alright Robot boy put your hands on you head or we will shoot you!"**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy starts blasts a laser cannon and the policemen and Astro Boy ends up killing 33 police officers. Sailor Moon all of a sudden uses her moon mound and she starts blasting more comic powers at Astro Boy. The power starts causing Astro Boy to get moon dust into his system. All of a sudden, Astro Boy starts burning the moon dust with his blue core energy and Astro Boy blasts another huge laser cannon beam out of his finger and forces Sailor Moon flying really high and Sailor Moon lands on her back really hard and Sailor Moon is just really beaten up by Astro Boy.**

 **As Sailor Moon is beaten up, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars show up and Tuxedo Mask says this to Astro Boy.**

" **Don't give into Queen Beryl's spell Astro Boy!"**

 **But all of a sudden Astro Boy turns back in anger as he sees Tuxedo Mask and Astro Boy with all his powers and he starts blasting more laser cannons at Tuxedo Mask and Astro Boy grabs Tuxedo Mask by the neck and Astro Boy starts chocking Tuxedo Mask really badly and really hard and Astro Boy says this to Tuxedo mask**

" **Well so much for being a man in a suit and tie! You fancy rich boy…BITCH!"**

 **Astro Boy ends up throwing Tuxedo Mask really hard and throws Tuxedo Mask into a broken car and Tuxedo Mask ends up breaking through a windshield on a car. Sailor Mars starts firing a lot of her fire powers at out her staff and burns Astro Boy really badly and Astro Boy gets forced against a building. All of a sudden Sailor Mercury starts spraying a lot mercury bubbles at Astro Boy and the bubbles start electrocuting Astro Boy's robot brain and Astro Boy gets forced really badly and he brakes through 9 walls and huge steel starts pouring down on him and Astro Boy starts grunting in and yelling in pain really bad and all of a sudden a really huge explosion happens. All of sudden Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury start running towards Astro Boy to confront him Sailor Moon says this to Astro Boy**

" **You don't need to fight anymore Tobey. You have two choices; you can stop fighting and come with us to 2015, the future is much more understanding of people like you that have powers and gifts. I know that you are still that kid that really cares about people he loves and I never give up on fighting for justice and neither do you Astro Boy"**

 **Astro Boy finally gets up and he looks around at all the dead protestors and the dead policemen. All of a sudden Astro Boy starts crying and he has tears in his eyes and he starts crying in bawling fashion and says this to Sailor Moon**

 **Astro Boy (crying): "I don't want to live in this type of place that has violence. I don't want your future!"**

 **Astro Boy keeps on crying and he says this to Sailor Moon.**

 **Astro Boy (crying): I'm not a hero Sailor Moon, I'm a fraud.,I was never suppose to be created…I'm a hero….I'm just a monster.**

 **Astro Boy keeps on crying and more tears come out of his eyes and Sailor Moon hugs him and comforts him more and more. Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy this**

" **Tobey, you are not a monster. You have to remember you are a kind, gentle, and compassionate young man. You are still that young man that Nicki fell in love with all those years ago in your life. Also Tobey, in the future Tobey you can save the people that Nicki lost. That stuff is still inside of you Tobey…deep beneath the machinery"**

 **As Sailor Moon is comforting Astro Boy, Queen Beryl shows up and Sailor Moon meets Queen Beryl for the first time face to face. And Queen Beryl tells Sailor Moon that she knew she would Sailor Moon here with a broken robot that attacks people. Sailor Moon gets angry at Queen Beryl and says this to her.**

" **He's not a robot. He's a real person with feelings and how dare you take his life away! And he is not a monster the way you wanted him to be!"**

 **Queen Beryl tells Sailor Moon that she is wrong and that she doesn't understand all the things that Dr. Tenma has gone through and because she fails to understand. Sailor Moon yells back at Queen Beryl saying this to her.**

" **That's because you control people and want them to do what you want them to do and use them for causing destruction!"**

 **All of a sudden Queen Beryl uses her magic powers to repair Astro Boy and heal his beatings. All of a sudden, Astro Boy turns brand new again and he wakes up from being knocked out. All of a sudden Astro Boy sees Queen Beryl infornt of him and Queen Beryl says this to Tobey.**

" **Tobey, I'm here. Come home with me. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are your enemies. I can give you the life your father and Dr. Elefun couldn't provide"**

 **Sailor Moon gets even more angry and tells Astro Boy this**

" **Don't listen to her Tobey she is playing with your mind and your heart. She is not going to provide all that. It's all fake!"**

 **Queen Beryl all of a sudden yells at Sailor Moon "SHUT UP!" and all of a sudden Queen Beryl uses her dark magic and she starts turning Sailor Moon back into Serena and Serena starts feeling a lot of pain. Astro Boy starts flash backing to Nicki's death as Astro Boy sees Sailor Moon in pain and yells**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Sailor Moon ends up getting transformed back into Serena Serenity and Serena lays on the ground in front of Astro Boy butt naked. And Queen Beryl says this to Astro Boy.**

" **You see Tobey this is a good example of someone who clams to be a true hero and to have true power but behind that Sailor Moon costume, she is just a weak girl that can't defend herself!"**

 **Serena in a weak voice tells Astro Boy this in a weak voice**

" **Tobey…please don't kill me…"**

 **Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy that it's time to go home and all of a sudden Queen Beryl opens up a portal and Queen Beryl and Astro Boy start walking into the portal and Queen Beryl puts her hand on Astro Boy's left shoulder and Astro Boy is gone with Queen Beryl.**

 **All of a sudden, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask run to Serena. Tuxedo Mask asks Serena if she is a lot? Serena says to Tuxedo Mask this**

" **No. I'm okay Darien. Tobey is gone….and we have failed!..."**

 **All of a sudden a lot of police show up at the ambassador hotel along with more Vietnam protestors.**

 **As Queen Beryl and Astro Boy get into Queen Beryl's kingdom. Queen Beryl turns on the TV and it's the news and news starts talking about Senator Robert Kennedy's assignation and how the police have no records of who the killer was and the news also says that Sailor Moon could be person that killed Senator Kennedy and that police are investigating. Queen Beryl starts transforming into Jessica Jones and all of a sudden Jessica hears Astro Boy crying and tears coming down his eyes. Jesscia runs to comfort Astro Boy and asks him "what's the matter Astro?" and Astro Boy tells Jessica as he is crying**

" **I just wanted to help I didn't mean for all this happen it was an accident…"**

 **Astro Boy keeps on crying and Jessica comforts him more and more by hugging him really tight and says "of course Tobey" and Astro Boy starts alking around Queen Beryl's room and he starts seeing all of Queen Beryl's memoires and Astro Boy asks her, "are all these your memoires?" Jessica answers Astro Boy and tells him yes that they are her memoires. Jessica asks Astro Boy if he wants to see his memoires as well. All of a sudden Astro Boy puts his hand on the wall and his memoires start flashing to him including Nicki's death and the death of his friends. Astro Boy starts feeling really sad of all the sad memoires and Astro Boy starts crying again and Astro Boy says this to Queen Beryl**

" **I don't want to see anymore."**

 **Jessica transforms into Queen Beryl and tells him this**

" **I'm really sorry Tobey. I know that would upset you. Tobey I can give you a home and all the things that you want."**

 **Astro Boy thinks about this for a couple of minutes and he tells Queen Beryl this**

" **I just want to be a normal person and just be a human being and not a robot."**

 **Queen Beryl listens to Astro Boy and Queen Beryl replies to Astro Boy saying this to him.**

" **Of course Tobey. I will help you with that."**

 **All of a sudden Queen Beryl starts looking at Sailor Moon through a crystal ball and Astro Boy asks Queen Beryl this**

" **Can I ask you question?...why is the world so different and why can't people just accept people for who they are?"**

 **Queen Beryl replies to Astro Boy saying this to him**

" **The world is very complicated Tobey. I'm sure your father said that you before your accident or maybe once you became a robot. But your dad is not here."**

 **Queen Beryl all of a sudden says this to Astro Boy.**

" **Tobey, I will let you embarrass your identity as Astro Boy and in a couple years who knows, I can be a mother figure to you and be the mother you never had when you were little."**

 **Astro Boy replies to Queen Beryl saying this**

" **I did have a mom"**

 **Astro Boy starts walking to a charging station and Astro Boy all of a sudden starts standing on it. Queen Beryl walks over and she starts juicing a lot of blue core energy inside Astro Boy. But Queen Beryl also starts putting more of her evil purple magic inside Astro Boy's body and making his mind and his heart even more miss-guided then it already was.**

 **Serena, Raina, Amy, and Darien meet around a big area in the warehouse that they are hiding in. as they meet up Raina tells the group that they have caused a lot of chaos and also adds that she thinks she they are not powerful to stop him. Darien says Tobey is not a bad guy he just does know whose side to be on. Serena adds to the conversation saying that there has to be a way to find Tobey and find Queen Beryl has sent him. Serena takes her moon mound to see if her wound can dig up anything. Serena starts looking at her moon wound and she finds out that Tobey is in Queen Beryl's castle and she tells the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Darien says this to Serena**

" **But we are going to be careful how we get there because she could send monster or maybe send Tobey herself and god knows what kind of spell she put Tobey on"**

 **Serena replies to Darien saying this**

" **well I don't know about that. But she could send another person that works for her. Darien I want you to go after Jadeite. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and I will go after Queen Beryl and save Tobey"**

 **Later that night in Los Angles around Venice Beach, Astro Boy stands on top of a building and Queen Beryl shows up behind him and asks him if he sees any criminals where he is and Astro Boy answers her by saying yes and Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy this**

" **I really want you to kill them and give them very brutal deaths. And don't worry about Sailor Moon. You leave her to me"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Queen Beryl saying**

" **Yes my queen."**

 **All of a sudden Astro Boy starts flying down to Venice beach and notices a criminal is robbing a young girl . Astro Boy lands on the ground. The girl hands the thug her wallet and as the thug turns back, Astro Boy punches the thug in the face and kicks the thug in the stomach and gives the thug a black eye. As the thug gets hit really hard, the thug pulls out a knife and the thug tries to stab Astro boy, Astro Boy avoids the knife and Astro Boy grabs the thug by the neck and he starts chocking him really bad. Astro Boy ends up throwing the thug on the sand. Astro Boy grabs the knife and stabs the knife in the head and blood starts coming out his head and Astro Boy kills him. Astro Boy ends returning the wallet back to the girl that got mugged and returns the wallet to her and the girl says to Astro Boy this**

" **I know who you are. You're the robot that killed those police officers in Los Angles. People hate robots and nobody will accept humans robots."**

 **Astro Boy gets really angry with the girl and Astro Boy yells at her saying this.**

" **HEY! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE! Without me you could have turned into shit!"**

 **The girl tells Astro Boy this hurtful comment to him.**

" **Well I know people like you will never be accepted. And the police will always be after you"**

 **Astro Boy gets in really bad rage over this hurtful comment and Astro Boy all of a sudden Astro Boy slaps the girl in the face and he starts blasting laser cannons at her and he starts burning the female victim and burning her in flames and Astro Boy says this to her**

" **I think people like you deserve to die the most!"**

 **As Astro Boy kills the girl, all of a sudden a lot of Vietnam protestors show and they start attacking Astro Boy, as they are attacking him, Astro Boy dodges all of their attacks and he starts fighting the Vietnam protestors and starts punching them in the face and he starts firing laser cannons at them. All of a sudden Astro Boy starts throwing them and punching them in the stomach and punching them in the face. Astro Boy avoids one of their punches and Astro Boy head butts 6 of them. Astro Boy gets so angry about people hating him that he bands his hands and makes a blue core energy boom and Astro Boy ends up killing 70 Vietnam protestors and Astro Boy ends up burning them and killing them in very painful ways. Astro Boy ends up killing the last Vietnam protestor by stabbing him in the head and Astro Boy leaves the beach and walks away from a huge explosion that happens at Venice Beach. As Astro Boy leaves, a lot of news crew shows up and Astro Boy flies off into the sky and Astro Boy looks at the explosion with no remorse in his heart. Queen Beryl shows up and she tells Astro Boy "good work"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Queen Beryl by saying this.**

" **it's not what I wanted to but I just knew it had to be done because nobody will ever care about my problems or my struggles that I have had. And people that are arrogant and evil deserve to die!"**

 **Queen Beryl replies back to Astro Boy saying this to him**

" **That is a very smart thing to say Tobey. Is there anything else you want to do?**

 **Astro Boy replies to Queen Beryl saying this to her**

" **Well yes. I want to kill my father Dr. Tenma and just…I would love to see the look on that shit-head's face when he sees me and sees that I am still alive and I just to get revenge on him for kicking me out of the house just because I was robot, just because I was different then everybody else, just because I don't age like everybody else, I would love to kill him and stab him and give a death that he really deserves!"**

 **Queen Beryl replies back to Astro Boy saying this to him**

" **Good. It sounds like you have embraced what kind of man you are about to become Astro Boy. Not even Sailor Moon can predict how powerful you are. Embrace that power Astro Boy and embrace the feelings that you have!"**

 **later that night, Luna and Serena walk into a broken down lab and they find a newspaper and Luna tells Serena that it sounds there is a machine that can take us to Queen Beryl's castle and tells Serena that it's in Seattle, Washington by Seattle Center. Serena starts looking at the newspaper and tells Luna that Queen Beryl is going to be in Seattle that they have to get a hold of that machine and get Tobey back safe and sound. As Luna and Serena are walking, Luna notices an old picture and in back of the picture it says June 1** **st** **1960 and it's a picture of Dr. Tenma with a younger Tobey and Serena says this to Luna**

" **It's really surprising how people be alike in different ways. Even me and Tobey have similar personality traits."**

 **Luna replies to Serena by saying this**

" **That is why you have to go find him Sailor Moon and fix him. Tobey is broken and sad without somebody to guide him. I still believe in you Sailor Moon."**

 **Serena gets ready to get out of the lab and Luna stops her and says this**

" **Serena….good luck"**

 **All of a sudden, Serena leaves the lab and she starts heading to Los Angles international airport and Serena starts heading to Seattle, Washington and as Serena is on the plane she starts thinking about Luna told her and how she still believes in her.**

 **The next day in the afternoon, a scientist shows ups and he starts on the machine the Luna and Sailor Moon found out and all of a sudden, Astro Boy shows up from behind and the scientist turns back and asks him "Can I help you young man?" Astro Boy replies to by saying "No…sadly you can't!..." And all of a sudden, Astro Boy punches the Scientist in the face and he throws through a glass window and forces him against the stage and kills him. As Astro Boy does this, Jadeite shows up. Jadeite ends up saying this to Astro Boy.**

" **Good work. Your work is done. I will take over the rest."**

 **Astro Boy starts flying off**

 **A couple of hours later, a lot of people are going crazy in Seattle center over the new time machine that is about to be reveled and Amy, Serena, and Raina are in the crowd looking for Queen Beryl. Amy asks Serena if she sees anything yet? Serena tells Amy that she does not see anything quite yet but she knows that Tobey is here somewhere. All of a sudden Raina sees Senator Phillips go up on to the stage and the crowd starts going crazy and the crowd starts going nuts. And Senator Phillips begins to make a speech.**

" **Thank you my fellow Americans. I know this has been very hard time for all of us since Senator Kennedy has been assinated. But this does not mean we give up hope. I introduce to you the time machine that will be able to make bad guys disappear and it can used as a weapon to fire lasers at the Vietnam gorillas and with this weapon, there is no doubt we will win the war in Vietnam!"**

 **all of a sudden the crowd starts going crazy and the crowd starts roaring. And Phillips keeps on speaking again and he says this.**

" **It sounds like we have aliens that are on…planet earth!"**

 **all of a sudden, Phillips starts firing the machine gun at Serena and the crowd starts going nuts and the crowd starts screaming in panic in fear. Serena, Raina, and Amy start avoiding the laser bullets that are firing at them. All of a sudden, Serena, Raina, and Amy start transforming into Sailor Scouts and Phillips keeps firing the machine at the Sailor Scouts and people start screaming and Phillips starts firing the machine guns at the people screaming in fear and all of a sudden the people start ripping out of their clothes and they start turning into monsters.**

 **Sailor Moon starts using her moon wound using her moon magic to kill monsters, one of the monsters tries to bite Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon turns back and whacks one of them with her moon wound and kills 4 of them. Sailor Moon does a backflip and she sprays more of her moon magic at more of the monsters.**

 **Sailor Mars starts firing flames and magma at more monsters and Sailor Mars ends up killing 3 of them. Another monster tries to attack Sailor Mars and Sailor Mars punches 4 of them in the face and Sailor Mars jumps in the air and she creates a magma force field and kills 4 more monsters.**

 **Sailor Mercury starts using her Mercury bubbles magic causing some of the monsters to explode, Sailor Mercury grabs another monster by the neck and throws the monster against a building, Sailor Mercury dodges another attack by another monster spraying more Mercury bubbles at the monsters and killing 30 of them and more monsters keep on showing up.**

 **Sailor Mercury ends up saying this to Sailor Mars.**

" **There is too many of them."**

 **Sailor Mars turns to Sailor Moon and tells her this**

" **We can hold them off. Sailor Moon go save Tobey and stop Queen Beryl!"**

 **Sailor Moon picks up her moon wound and she starts running to the stage to stop Queen Berly. All of a sudden Phillips pulls out a gun to shoot Sailor Moon in the head. All of a sudden Sailor Moon kicks Senator Phillips in the face and punches him in the stomach and Senator Phillips screams in pain and Sailor Moon tells Senator Phillips this**

" **Sounds you are going to be headed to jail for your crimes senator Phillips!"**

 **But all of a sudden, Queen Beryl shows up and she says this to Sailor Moon**

" **Not if I have anything to say about that Sailor Moon"**

 **Also Astro Boy shows up behind Queen Beryl and Sailor Moon gets really firm and says this to Queen Beryl**

" **this ends right now Beryl! Let Tobey go home. He had nothing to do with all of this and he just wants to live his life like a normal person"**

 **Queen Beryl replies to Sailor Moon by saying this**

" **If that is what the young man wants Sailor Moon. Why don't you ask him what he wants to do?**

 **Sailor Moon walks up to Tobey and Sailor Moon says this to Astro Boy.**

" **Tobey, you don't have to do this. We can help you and give you some professional help. Please come with us. We can provide a new home for you in 2015. The world is a lot more accepting then here. Just please come with us Tobey. Queen Beryl is lying to you. She only choice you because you are a robot and not because of who you are."**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon asking her this question**

" **I don't believe you. If you are on my side? How come you killed Senator Kennedy back in Los Angles?!"**

 **Sailor Moon answers Astro Boy by telling him this**

" **I didn't kill Senator Kennedy Tobey. A mane name Sirhan Sirhan killed him and he and Queen Beryl framed me. Queen Beryl is using you. She cares nothing for you. Or about the people that you hurt."**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy turns to Queen Beryl and Queen Beryl says this to him**

" **Who are you going to believe? A girl that time traveled here from out of nowhere? Or the person that can give you everything and that is a mother figure to you?**

 **Astro Boy looks back at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon tells Astro Boy this.**

" **She is not like your mom that you had Tobey. Thank about it."**

 **Astro Boy turns to both Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl and Astro Boy says this to both of them.**

" **all of you…ARE DEAD!"**

 **all of a sudden, Astro Boy blasts a laser cannon at Sailor Moon and Astro Boy forces Sailor Moon against the wall and Astro Boy slaps Queen Beryl in the face and Astro Boy grabs Queen Beryl in the face and starts chocking her really bad and Queen Beryl tells Astro Boy this**

" **You don't dis-obey me! I made you the way you are!"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Queen Beryl in anger and says**

" **I don't obey orders very well from someone like you!"**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy throws Queen Beryl on to the ground and Astro Boy starts shooting laser cannons at Queen Beryl and all of a sudden with all the blue core energy in his system, he starts blasting a huge blue core energy bomb at Queen Beryl and the laser bomb starts burning Queen Beryl and burning her clothes and Queen Beryl starts screaming in pain. All of a sudden Astro Boy fires another laser bomb at Queen Beryl out of his right hand and all of a sudden a lot of rocks start smashing on Queen Beryl and Astro Boy ends up killing Queen Beryl.**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy finds Senator Tom Phillips and sees him crawling safety. All of a sudden Astro Boy punches Senator Phillips in the face and gives him a huge black eye. Astro Boy body slams Senator Phillips and slams against the wall and stabs against a broken window. Phillips starts screaming in pain and Astro Boy says to him in a very mad and very pissed voice.**

" **How does that feel you phoney punk ass bitch! You were the one behind Senator Kennedy's murder! You planned the whole thing the whole time!"**

 **Senator Phillips replies to Astro Boy saying this**

" **Tobey I'm sorry. I didn't want this to go this far."**

 **All of a sudden Astro Boy punches Senator Phillips in the face and Astro Boy kicks Senator Phillips in the balls and Phillips lands on the ground beat up and very bloody. Astro Boy ends up saying this to him.**

" **You are not sorry. You never wanted to help anybody! You were just someone that wanted to destroy this country! Are you happy now!? You have destroyed this country because of what is going on and all the protestors! You should be in federal prison!"**

 **As Astro Boy is about to punch him in the face, Sailor Moon runs to Astro Boy**

" **Astro Boy stop! Killing him is not the answer Tobey. Lets just take him to the police!"**

 **Astro Boy replies back to Sailor Moon and tells her this in rage**

 **Astro Boy (in rage): "It is the only answer Serena! This man killed a US senator that I came to respect and was a good man. He has lied to the American people and to congress and has been working with president Johnson including the war in Vietnam! This shouldn't be alive!"**

 **Sailor Moon snaps and yells at Astro Boy tells him this**

" **What about Nicki, Kennedy and Abercrombie!? Do those people mean anything to you Astro?! You wanted to people save people from danger and from dying! You choice to be Astro Boy the same reason I wanted to be Sailor Moon. Because we both believe in justice! I believe if Nicki was alive and saw all the klling that have done! She would be very disappointed in you what kind of person and what kind of young man you have become!"**

 **Astro Boy replies back in rage at Sailor Moon and says this**

 **Astro Boy (in rage): "THEN WHY THE FUCK HAVE I LOST EVERYTHING AND YOU HAVEN'T! WHY SERENA WHYY?! CAN YOU TELL ME THAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE PEOPLE THAT HAVE LOVED AND TO HAVE PEOPLE DISCRIMANTE AGAINST YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE DIFFERENT! I think that is where we are so different Sailor Moon. You love to heal people and forgive people for their crimes and punish them when you they are evil! I know when I see evil and I know when not to heal people even if they have committed huge crimes. AND DON'T THINK THIS MAN SHOULD LEAVE BECAUSE EVEN IF HE KILLED 4,000 PEOPLE, I WOULD GO TO THE FUCKING ENDS OF THE EARTH TO KILL THIS PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, DICK LESS, PIECE OF GARBAGE THIS MAN IS!**

 **Sailor Moon replies to Astro Boy saying this**

" **I don't think you truly understand what crime fighting is really about Astro Boy. You can't just kill people just because they are evil. Even if you wanted to. I feel truly sorry for you and I hope you can get some help. And maybe if you see things through my eyes, you will understand and grow up and realize that killing people will not make you stronger. You will end up being a young, confused, killing vigilante who will end up in jail and once you get out of jail, you have will end along with nobody that cares about and people will never want to be around you because of your criminal records. And you could have had many chances to end all of this Astro Boy. But you choice the wrong side to be on. I think I was wrong about you Astro Boy. I will appreciate the hero you once were Tobey. Not this raging, killing, out of control monster you have become.**

 **Sailor Moon gets ready to walk away from Astro Boy but all of a sudden Astro Boy says this to Sailor Moon.**

" **you know something Serena, all that stuff you said is really funny…coming from someone like you!"**

 **all of a sudden Astro Boy starts blasting a lot of laser cannons at Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon turns back and she does a huge backflip, Sailor Moon lands on the ground and she gets out her moon wound and she starts firing beautiful blue magic at Astro Boy. Both Astro Boy and start getting really powerful from each other's attacks and Astro Boy starts blasting a lot of lasers at Sailor Moon causing the buildings around Seattle Center to explode into flames. All of a sudden Astro Boy starts flying up in the and he starts firing more lasers at Sailor Moon and causing more explosions and fires around them.**

 **All of a sudden more burning buildings start coming down around Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon takes cover and blasts more and more moon magic at Astro Boy. Sailor Moon's moon magic causes an explosion and Astro Boy starts falling from the sky and Sailor Moon starts running to attack Astro Boy and she says this**

" **Moon cosmic power!"**

 **Sailor Moon fires her magic at Astro Boy causing a shooting from the moon and to come down on him. Astro Boy starts running away from the shooting star coming down on him and it causes another explosion. Sailor Moon whacks Astro Boy in the face and whacks in the head with her moon wound. Sailor Moon kicks Astro Boy in the head and forces him against the wall. Astro Boy fires more lasers at Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon dodges all of Astro Boy's attacks and fires more of her magic at Astro Boy and causing Astro Boy to bleed out of his forehead. Sailor Moon says this to Astro Boy**

" **It's over Tobey! We have to get out of here before we both die!"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Sailor Moon in rage saying to her this**

" **This is the end for you Sailor Moon!"**

 **all of a sudden Astro Boy jumps in the air and tries to punch Sailor Moon in the face, Sailor Moon defends all of Astro Boy's punches and kicks Astro Boy in the face. Astro Boy yells in rage and all of a sudden Sailor Moon starts charges up her moon magic and she fires her moon magic out of her hands and blasts Astro Boy really badly and Sailor Moon disables his laser powers and paralyzes his back. Astro Boy ends up screaming in pain and Astro Boy sees all the explosions happening around him and Astro Boy starts crying in pain**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't want to do this anymore I just want to be normal person and have my friends back. I just wanted to save Nicki, not be in the world of darkness."**

 **Astro Boy starts crying because of the pain that he is in. Sailor Moon walks up to Astro Boy and tells him this**

" **It's okay Tobey. It's over Queen Beryl is gone. You can come home with me to the 21** **st** **century."**

 **Astro Boy looks at Sailor Moon with a very scray mad look on his face and yells**

"… **..I HATE YOU!(YELLING)**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy starts burning up really badly and skin from all the magic that Sailor Moon put on him, Astro Boy starts getting burned up and Astro Boy starts getting a lot of burned marks on him. Astro Boy starts yelling in pain as Astro Boy is burning up in flames and Astro Boy passes out. Sailor Moon lifts up Astro Boy in her arms and Sailor Moon starts finding a way to get out of burning down Seattle Center. Sailor Moon runs back to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. But as she does this, Seattle Center is just in flames and everything is caught on fire and a lot of explosions are happening around them. Sailor Moon tells Sailor Mercury this**

" **I got him lets get out of here."**

 **All of a sudden Sailor Mercury opens up a time traveling portal that takes me back to 2015 and Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars go into the time traveling portal and they end up time traveling back to 2015.**

 **They end up getting back to Michael's lab and Sailor Moon tells Michael she has him and Michael asks Sailor Moon how he is doing. Sailor Moon tells Michael that Astro Boy has been beat up really bad. Michael tells Sailor Moon that he can repair Astro Boy but it's going to take a long time. But Michael says this to Sailor Moon.**

" **But I just want to thank you Sailor Moon. You saved him from all the horror he experienced back in the 60's"**

 **Sailor Moon replies to Michael by saying this to him**

" **Just hopes he can one day forgive me. Because I still think Astro Boy is always going to be a great superhero and I'm glad I got to team-up with him."**

 **Sailor Mars asks Sailor Moon if Queen Beryl won and Sailor Moon tells her that Queen Beryl lost for now and Sailor Moon also tells Sailor Mars that she will come back but for now she is gone. She also says what they have to do now is focus on Tobey hope that he gets fixed. Sailor Mercury asks Sailor Moon about Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon tell her that Tuxedo Mask will find a way to get out.**

 **A couple of weeks later, Serena went to go see Tobey in the emergency room on the bed with a broken hand. Serena puts her hand on Tobey's broken hand and she Serena starts talking to Tobey.**

" **Tobey, can you hear me? It's Serena. Tobey I think how you defeated Queen Beryl was really brave of you and even though as alter egos as Sailor Moon and Astro Boy we didn't really get along as superheroes. But Tobey you are a wonderful superhero and I can see why you have the beliefs you have and I can learn from someone like you that seen the destruction of being a superhero. But Tobey you saved the world in a lot of different ways…"**

 **All of a sudden Serena starts crying and she laying on Tobey's chest and crying on Tobey. As Serena is crying on Tobey's chest, Tobey's body starts recovering and rebuilding as he is in the cast. All of a sudden Tobey peacefully rips out of the cast all healed up and Tobey wakes up from sleeping and Tobey says this to Serena**

" **Where am I?"**

 **Serena replies back to him saying**

" **Your in 2015 Tobey. We saved you from the fire that happened in Seattle Center back in 1968"**

 **Serena hugs Tobey really tight and Tobey ends up saying this to Serena.**

" **Serena, I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about all the things that I said to you back in 1968 because I was really thinking straight and Serena…I don't hate you…you were just trying to help me and help me become a better person.**

 **Serena replies to Tobey telling him this**

" **That's okay Tobey. I can also learn from you as well because you have all the experiences. Do you want to see something really cool? Come with me.**

 **Serena realizes Tobey from the hospital and Serena takes Tobey to the John F Kennedy library in Massachusetts as they walking on the steps, Tobey says this to Serena.**

" **I didn't know they had something like this here. Thank you, you really are Sailor Moon…I mean Serena."**

 **Serena replies to Tobey telling him this**

" **I'm always going to be Sailor Moon Tobey"**

 **Serena and Tobey start walking inside the JFK library and Tobey sees the statue of John F Kennedy. As Tobey is walking he starts flask backing in his mind to when he saved Jacqueline Kennedy. Serena ends up saying this Tobey.**

" **Isn't this really awesome?"**

 **Tobey replies back to her saying this**

" **I love it Serena. Serena, I just wanted to thank you, Darien, Amy, and even Raina because I never thanked you guys enough for saving me"**

 **Serena tells Tobey that he is welcomed and Tobey asks Serena for some alone time with statue of Serena gives Tobey alone time and Tobey starts talking to the statue in letter type and Tobey starts saying this to the statue.**

" **Dear Mr. President, I was really honored that I got meet you back in 1962 when you came to the ministry of science. I really think you served this country really well and because you made it easier for someone like me to be accepted into society. I am also really grateful that I got to meet you and Jackie and you two are very special people. I am also very thankful that I got to meet your brother Bobby and I think both you and Bobby are very great people and after you died. I was on Bobby's campaign back in 1968 and your brother was a really good man and he always thought for what was right and I appreciate all the memoires I had with both you and your brother Mr. President. I also remember during the Cuban missile crisises saving you from Pluto and I was there in Dallas in 1963 and I'm really sorry that I was not able to prevent your death but I was really glad that I got to know both you and Bobby and you two loved this country. I leave you with huge thankfulness and I will miss you big time Mr. President. Thank for knowing me and how I was and you made this world a much better place. thank you."**

 **Tobey starts leaving the JFK library and he starts walking towards Serena.**

 **Serena and Tobey start walking to Serena's apartment and Serena opens the door and they both walk in and Serena tells Tobey to make himself at home and Serena offers Tobey if he wanted anything to drink. Tobey tells Serena that he would love to have a soda. But as Serena is getting him a soda Tobey asks Serena a question.**

" **Serena, Can I ask you a question? You know how you are always happy all the time when you are with Darien, Raina, and Amy, and how are very silly with them. How are you able to do that?"**

 **Serena answers Tobey back by saying this to him**

" **well Tobey you just have to look at the positive even when things are bad not going your way. It's important that you never lose faith in who are and what you stand for."**

 **Tobey keeps on looking at the door and Darien walks into the door and Darien notices Tobey in the apartment and Tobey says this to him.**

" **Hello Tuxedo Mask. I just want to thank you and Serena for helping me become a normal person"**

 **Darien replies to him by saying this.**

" **your welcome…Astro Boy."**

 **Later that afternoon, Tobey, Serena, Raina, and Amy start heading to an arcade that is in Los Angles and Serena starts introducing Tobey to video games and Tobey gets really excited and Tells Serena that he is a robot and he loves video games and they all start laughing and Tobey really happy that Serena, Amy, Raina, and Darien have helped him calm down and not think about his life as a robot and think about his life as a human being.**

 **Astro Boy starts looking down at downtown Los Angles and he starts flying down he confronts a thug 6 thugs and tells the thugs that they are busted and the thug asks Astro Boy this**

" **really you and what army?**

 **All of a sudden, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask show up behind Astro Boy and Astro Boy says to the thugs**

" **me and…this army!..."**

 **Astro Boy starts fighting 19 criminals and Astro Boy teams up with the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon and Astro Boy start fighting the criminals together as superhero partners. Sailor Moon uses her moon magic to burn the criminal's guns. Astro Boy jumps up in the air and punches 5 of the thugs in the face. Sailor Mars ends up using her firepower to burn 7 thugs in the face and Sailor Mercury uses her mercury bubbles to blind the thugs.**

 **All of a sudden, Astro Boy starts flying up in air and as Astro Boy is flying in the sky, the Sailor Scouts start jumping from rooftop to rooftop and they run into the moon light.**

 **Overall Astro Boy ends up in time traveling to 2015 and Sailor Moon helps Astro Boy's overcome his struggles that he has back in the 1960's and Sailor Moon teaches Astro Boy how to be peaceful and be happy with his life because it was something Astro Boy was really struggling in Mighty Atom and Astro Boy: the rise of Metro city. And with time traveling to 2015 with Sailor Moon, Astro Boy did not need go through all the bad things that happened to him and Sailor Moon ended up saving him emotionally. And Sailor Moon and Astro Boy end up becoming really great friends in the end and not enemies.**

 **THE END**


End file.
